The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
|director = Peter Jackson |producer = Philippa Boyens Eileen Moran Carolynne Cunningham Zane Weiner Fran Walsh Peter Jackson |writer = Fran Walsh Philippa Boyens Peter Jackson Guillermo del Toro J.R.R. Tolkien (book) |starring = Ian McKellen Martin Freeman Richard Armitage Benedict Cumberbatch Evangeline Lilly Le Pace Luke Evans Stephen Fry Ken Stott James Nesbitt Antony Sher Orlando Bloom |music = Howard Shore |cinematography = Andrew Lesnie |editor = Jabez Olssen |studio = New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer WingNut Films |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |language = English |budget = 217 million |preceded = The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |followed = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |imdb_id = tt1170358 }} The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is a 2013 film, preceded by An Unexpected Journey and followed by The Battle of the Five Armies. Premise It follows from Bilbo's and his friends adventures from Beorn's house, to Mirkwood, to Laketown and eventually to the dragon Smaug. Appearances Cast * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * Aidan Turner as Kíli * John Callen as Óin. * Peter Hambleton as Glóin * Jed Brophy as Nori * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Adam Brown as Ori * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Necromancer * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast * Antony Sher as Thrain * Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman * Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town * Ryan Gage as Alfrid * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda * Manu Bennett as Azog * Lawrence Makoare as Bolg * Ben Mitchell as Narzug * Stephen Ure as Fimbul * Craig Hall as Galion * Robin Kerr as Elros * Eli Kent as Lethuin * Simon London as Feren * Mark Mitchinson as Braga * Kelly Kilgour as Soury * Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca * Nick Blake as Percy * Dallas Barnett as Bill Ferny Sr. * Matt Smith as Squint * Katie Jackson as Betsy Butterbur * Richard Whiteside as Butterbur Snr. Trivia Movie connections * Bilbo stealing from Smaug the Arkenstone is later touched on in The Battle of the Five Armies. **Also Bilbo stealing the stone and not handing it over to Thorin is later touched in this film. * Thorin got his scars from fighting Azog in An Unexpected Journey before he was saved by Bilbo. * Gandalf tells Beorn that Saruman does not believe in such evil returning, referring to his meeting with Saruman, Elrond and Galadriel * Thráin’s fate is revealed in this, as well as his ring. Chronology * The flashback between Thorin and Gandalf takes place after flashback of the Battle of Moria, but before An Unexpected Journey. * The events present-day Middle-earth of The Desolation of Smaug takes place after An Unexpected Journey. Difference from Source material * Tauriel is an original character to the Hobbit trilogy, meant to serve as love interest to Kili. She may have appeared in the book as an unnamed elf in Mirkwood. * Bard first meets Thorin's Company at the riverside and smuggled them into Laketown. In the book, Bard meets Thorin and his company much later in the novel, before the Battle of the Five Armies. Category:Films in The Hobbit film trilogy Category:Films in The Hobbit (film series)